Happy Ending
by Jho Alodia
Summary: Walaupun akhir kisah mereka bahagia, apakah mereka betul-betul bahagia?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Alodia Cho**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, OOC, Mainstream story, Typo(s) etc**

 **Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main pair: SasuSaku X NaruHina—NaruSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Ending**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Walaupun akhir kisah mereka bahagia…_

… _apakah mereka betul-betul bahagia?_

.

.

.

[Sasuke]

"Ba-bagaimana kalau aku… aku bilang aku mau ikut denganmu?"

Perlahan hati Sasuke mulai menghangat saat mendengar kata-kata gadis itu. Menatap gadis berambut _pink_ yang berdiri dengan pipi merona itu membuat Sasuke berpikir, bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia mengabaikan kehangatan cinta yang ditawarkan gadis itu? Padahal jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke tau ini lah yang ia butuhkan. Cinta tulus yang dapat menutup luka di hatinya.

Mencoba menyembunyikan isi hatinya, Sasuke memasang wajah datar. "Ini adalah jalan penebusan dosaku. Kau tak ada hubungannya dengan dosa-dosaku."

Sakura sama sekali tidak terkejut saat laki-laki di depannya ini menolaknya lagi. Sama seperti dulu. Tetapi walaupun begitu tetap saja ia merasa sakit. Dengan wajah murung ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak ada hubungannya… katamu?" bisik Sakura lirih. Dan Sasuke mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Laki-laki itu mendengus dalam hati. Ia tau secara tidak langsung ia telah menyakiti gadis ini lagi. Tapi ia tak tau mengapa perutnya terasa geli saat menatap ekspresi Sakura saat ini. Gadis itu selalu menggemaskan apa pun wajah yang ia pasang.

Ah, Sasuke mengakui ia telah kalah dengan gadis ini. Tanpa sadar ia memasang senyum tipis, lalu tangannya terangkat menyentuh dahi Sakura lembut.

Tap!

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Terima kasih," bisiknya lembut. Dan Sakura kembali merona—membuat Sasuke berpikir gadis itu benar-benar manis sekali.

 _Tunggu lah, aku akan segera pulang._

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

[Sakura]

Tap!

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Terima kasih."

Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah membayangkan ini akan terjadi. Sasuke yang menyentuh lembut keningnya serta senyuman tipis yang ia berikan benar-benar telah membuatnya merona. Mungkin ini memang sederhana, tapi bagi Sakura ini sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuk menunggu laki-laki itu—selama apa pun. Tidak peduli walau akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama, tidak peduli walaupun lagi-lagi ia harus menunggu, yang jelas ia tau kalau laki-laki itu akan kembali.

 _Terima kasih_ …

Ia cukup berpegang dengan kata-kata itu saja.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

[Naruto]

Saat ia berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali, ia tau ia telah mengembalikan senyum Sakura—walaupun ia tahu kalau senyum itu bukanlah untuknya. Tapi tak apa, karna ia juga bahagia.

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura. Cinta pertamanya—yang sudah ia lepaskan. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini selama hidupnya karna telah menepati janjinya pada gadis itu. Dia yang sekarang akan merelakan Sakura untuk Sasuke. Karna ia tau, hanya gadis itu lah yang dapat menutup lubang di hati sahabatnya. Ia akan mendukung mereka berdua. Ia tidak akan menyesal, karena…

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Dengan lembut ia mengenggam tangan mungil gadis berambut _indigo_ itu. Hangat.

—ia telah menemukan apa yang selama ini ia butuhkan. Seseorang yang akan selalu berada di sisinya.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

[Hinata]

Tangan Naruto terasa hangat. Hanya tangan laki-laki itu lah yang mampu membuatnya merasa senyaman ini.

Dulu ketika mereka masih genin, ia ingat yang bisa ia lakukan hanya lah memandang Naruto dari jauh—menatap punggungnya yang sama sekali tidak tergapai. Ia ingin mendukung laki-laki itu—memberinya semangat dan menjadi tempat bersandar di kala lelaki itu lelah. Ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang bisa menolong laki-laki itu bila ia membutuhkan bantuan, ia ingin bisa berada di sampingnya.

Tapi sekuat apa pun ia berusaha, ia tetap tertinggal di belakang. Ia tidak bisa berada di sisi laki-laki itu. karena baik di sisi kiri maupun di sisi kanan Naruto—sudah terisi penuh. Dan ia yakin ia tidak bisa mendapatkan posisi itu. Karena itu lah yang bisa ia lakukan hanya lah mendukung laki-laki itu dari jauh. Bila Naruto berusaha keras, maka ia juga akan melakukan demikian. Ia tidak akan menyerah, ia akan melakukan apa pun yang bisa ia lakukan agar ia bisa melangkah mendekati laki-laki itu—walau pun hanya sedikit. Tak apa walau Naruto tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Karena itu lah, saat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menyadari keberadaannya, dan berbalik menunggunya yang selama ini selalu tertinggal di belakang, ia tau akhirnya ia berhasil berada di samping laki-laki itu.

Ia tidak pernah merasa seterharu ini. Akhirnya ia berhasil melangkah di sisi laki-laki itu—bukan di belakangnya lagi.

Sambil berpegangan tangan, ia tau usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

 _Karena Naruto-kun merubahku…_

… _karena itu Naruto-kun—bukan orang lain, yang membuatku jatuh cinta._

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

"Hei, Sakura. Kelihatannya _mood_ -mu akhir-akhir ini bagus. Kau selalu ceria tidak peduli sebanyak apa pun tugas yang kau kerjakan di rumah sakit."

Menghentikan kegiatannya, Sakura menoleh. Menatap sahabat pirangnya yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu. "Tentu saja! Aku harus berusaha sebaik-baiknya semenjak Tsunade- _sama_ mempercayakan rumah sakit ini padaku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ino mendengus pelan. "Benarkah? Ku pikir kau akan depresi karna Sasuke pergi lagi. Ini sudah genap dua minggu sejak ia meninggalkan konoha."

Mendengar nama Sasuke, tangan Sakura langsung terhenti. Sejenak, ia kembali mengingat saat-saat di mana laki-laki itu berpamitan. Tersenyum tipis, Sakura menyentuh keningnya.

"Ia akan pulang. Aku akan selalu menunggunya," jawabnya nyaris berupa bisikan, tapi Ino mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan gadis itu ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura.

" _Yare_ , _yare_. Ini lah kekuatan dari cinta sepihak yang akhirnya terbalaskan!" komentar Ino dengan seringai.

"INO!" wajah Sakura langsung merona seketika.

"Kenapa? Aku benar kan, Sakura? Akhirnya kau memulai hubungan baru dengan Sasuke. Tidak sia-sia penantianmu selama ini. Laki-laki dingin itu akhirnya membalas perasaanmu," bukannya berhenti, Ino malah semakin menggoda sahabat _pink_ -nya itu.

Wajah Sakura semakin merona. "I-ino! Ma-masih terlalu cepat menyimpulkan kalau dia akhirnya membalas perasaanku. Ba-bagaimana pun juga Sasuke- _kun_ tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya padaku. Karena itu lah aku masih harus berusaha sambil menunggunya."

"Heh? Kau terlalu berpikir rumit, Sakura. Bukankah kau bilang saat dia berpamitan padamu, dia bilang akan segera menemuimu? Sudah jelas itu artinya ia membalas perasaanmu. Sasuke itu laki-laki yang tidak bisa mengumbar perasaannya, jadi ungkapan tersiratnya itu sudah cukup sebagai makna cintanya." ucap Ino santai.

Sakura tidak berkomentar, kelihatannya ia sedang meresapi kata-kata Ino itu. Dan gadis Yamanaka itu sendiri masih tetap menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Tapi berbicara soal hubungan baru, aku rasa akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata telah memulai hubungan baru. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat mereka jalan bersama," lanjut Ino kemudian.

Sakura tersentak.

"Benarkah? Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku!" gumam Sakura dengan nada tidak percaya. Sialan si Naruto itu! Kenapa dia tidak pernah bilang kalau dia sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata?!

Ino mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Aku juga masih belum yakin. Ini masih dugaanku saja. Padahal dulu aku sempat berpikir kalau akhirnya kau dan Naruto akan bersama."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura tersentak. Metanya langsung melotot lebar. "Kau gila, Ino! Aku sudah menganggap Naruto seperti saudaraku sendiri! Kami selama ini hanya sahabat dekat! Tidak lebih tidak kurang!"

"Ayolah, Jidat! Siapa pun tau kalau kau memiliki hubungan yang mendalam dengan Naruto. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sempat berpikir seperti itu. Bagaimana pun kami semua tau kalau dari dulu Naruto sangat menyukaimu, dan kupikir tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai akhirnya kau membalas perasaannya. Yah, mengingat cinta bisa muncul karna terbiasa."

"Buang pikiran gilamu itu jauh-jauh, Ino!" ancam Sakura sambil merenggangkan tangannya. Kelihatannya tidak buruk juga memberikan satu atau dua pukulan di kepala Ino untuk membersihkan isi kepalanya.

Ino langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Te-tenanglah, Sakura! Kalau kau memukulku, aku akan mengadu pada Sai! Lagi pula kenapa kau marah sekali, sih. Baik kau maupun Naruto kan sudah memiliki hubungan baru dengan orang lain, jadi kata-kata gilaku barusan tidak mungkin terjadi. Anggap saja kalau ini hanya candaan," dengan panik Ino mengatakan kata-katanya itu.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya, kemudian ia menghela napas sejenak. Yah, maafkan saja lah kata-kata Ino itu, begitu pikirnya dalam hati.

Melihat Sakura yang telah menurunkan tangannya, Ino mendesah lega dalam hati. Tidak terbayang bagaimana nasibnya kalau sahabat _pink_ -nya itu benar-benar meninjunya. Bisa hancur nanti badan seksinya!

"Syukurlah kau mendengarkan kata-kataku Sakura. Aku tau kau pasti tidak akan menyakiti sahabatmu sendiri," jeda, Ino terkekeh pelan—membuat Sakura memutar matanya kesal.

"Lagi pula karna sekarang Naruto sudah bersama Hinata, itu artinya kau tidak akan bisa meminta bantuan padanya lagi. Karna sekarang prioritas utamanya bukan kau lagi, tapi Hinata. Jadi kau tak bisa mengadukanku padanya! Haha!" mungkin kata-kata Ino itu hanya lah candaan semata, Sakura tau itu—

"Rasakan! Sekarang yang berada di sisi Naruto bukan kau lagi! Tapi Hinata!"

—tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah, hatinya langsung mencelos seketika.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore saat Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sakit kepala setelah mengobrol dengan Ino. Apa pekerjaan di rumah sakit sudah terlalu banyak ya, sampai-sampai ia merasa lelah begini? Ya, pasti itu lah alasannya! Sakura yakin itu.

Menatap jalan setapak yang Sakura lalui, ia mendesah pelan. Tidak, sekuat apa pun ia mengelak, gadis itu tau ia berbohong. Ia begini karna merasa terganggu kata-kata Ino tadi. Tapi kenapa? Itu lah yang ia bingungkan. Kenapa ia harus merasa terganggu? Kenapa fakta bahwa Naruto sudah tidak bisa selalu di sisinya lagi membuatnya resah? Kenapa?

 _Apa karna ia tidak rela hubungan dalamnya dengan Naruto yang sudah di bangun sedari dulu kini sudah tidak ada?_

"Sakura- _chan_?"

 _Atau karena…_

… _Ia tidak siap bila ada orang lain—ketiga—di antara ia dan Naruto. Begitu kah?_

"Sakura- _chan_!"

"Huh?" Sakura tersentak kaget. Semenjak kapan ia melamun? Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia menemukan wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Membuat matanya langsung melotot seketika.

Bug!

"KAU MENGAGETKANKU, _BAKA_!" jerit Sakura langsung sambil meninju Naruto tanpa ampun, membuat laki-laki itu langsung terlempar menghantam dinding.

"Sa-sakura- _chan_ …" ah, tidak bisa dibayangkan berapa jumlah tulang rusuknya yang remuk karna hantaman super sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

"Jadi katakan apa maumu sampai-sampai mengagetkanku begitu?!" dengan wajah kesal, Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto meringis pelan sambil memegang pipinya yang lebam. "Aku tadi hanya ingin menyapamu saja, Sakura- _chan_. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyahut. Dan saat aku mendekatimu, kau malah meninjuku begitu saja! Kau kejam sekali Sakura- _chaan_!"

Melihat Naruto yang merengek begitu, Sakura mendengus pelan. Sahabatnya itu memang selalu kekanakan. Yah, walau pun sebenarnya ia agak menyesal sih karna sudah meninju Naruto.

"Huh, salahmu sendiri kenapa membuatku kaget begitu!"

Sejenak, mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Kau mau pulang ya, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sakura menoleh perlahan.

"Iya. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja pulang dari pelatihan nenek Tsunade! Nenek itu kejam sekali, Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Jangan bilang begitu! Bagaimana pun juga Tsunade- _sama_ melatihmu untuk menjadi Hokage yang baik! Kau jangan banyak mengeluh!"

Mendengar kata-kata Sakura itu, Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Huh, Sakura- _chan_ sama saja cerewetnya seperti Nenek Tsunade!" gumamnya pelan, yang sayangnya sampai ke telinga Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tentu saja Sakura langsung melotot seketika. Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok, Sakura- _chan_ ," jawabnya nyaris dengan suara bergetar, bahkan Naruto sudah merasakan keringat dingin turun di pelipisnya.

Menghela napas sejenak, Sakura menatap wajah Naruto perlahan. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Naruto."

Naruto melongo sesaat, ia pikir Sakura akan memukulnya lagi. Tapi nyatanya gadis itu malah mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura- _chan_. Aku sibuk karna nenek Tsunade tidak memberikanku istirahat sedikit pun," jawab Naruto. Kemudian ia terkekeh pelan.

"Mm… aku tau."

Hening. Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan helai daun-daun yang berguguran. Walau pun Naruto dan Sakura sama sekali tidak berbicara, dan hanya saling menatap. Mereka sama sekali tidak risih dengan suasana sunyi begini. Mereka sudah terbiasa memahami tanpa kata.

"… _aku rasa akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata telah memulai hubungan baru. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat mereka jalan bersama…"_ mendadak kata-kata Ino kembali terngiang di otaknya.

"Hei, Naruto—" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Aku dengar kau akhirnya memulai hubungan baru dengan HInata. Benar begitu?"

Naruto tersentak, dengan gugup ia mengusap tengkuknya.

"Y-yah… ba-bagaimana ya? Err.. a-aku rasa kurang lebih begitu."

" _Souka_ …" kemudian gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Ba-baguslah kalau begitu! Awas ya kalau kau sampai membuat Hinata menangis! Aku akan menghajarmu!"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia membalas senyuman Sakura itu dengan tidak kalah lebarnya. "Te-tenang saja! Aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis! Ini janji ninjaku!" dengan cengiran lebar, laki-laki itu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ka-kau juga—" jeda, Naruto menarik napas berat. "A-aku dengar kau juga sudah memulai hubungan baru dengan Teme," lanjutnya.

Badan Sakura menegang seketika saat mendengar nama Sasuke disebutkan.

"Mm," dan ia mengangguk pelan.

"Wa-walapun si Teme itu sedang pergi, kau harus menunggunya! Dia pasti akan pulang secepatnya dan menemuimu!"

"Mm. Aku tau. Aku akan menunggunya," lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Ka-kalau si Teme itu membuatmu menangis, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku! Aku akan menghajarnya!"

Menarik napas sejenak, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang senyum lebar. "Iya. Aku tau, Naruto."

Saling bertatapan, tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar lagi. Hening menyelimuti mereka, dan baik Naruto mau pun Sakura masih tetap bertatapan. Saling membaca pikiran lewat kontak mata.

"Naruto, aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_ _ne_ ," gumam Sakura pelan, dengan senyum tipis, gadis itu berbalik pergi.

"Sakura- _chan_!" di belakang, Naruto memanggil. Membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti. "Berbahagia lah. Berbahagia lah dengan hubungan barumu dengan Sasuke," lanjutnya.

Mata Sakura melebar. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan

"Kau juga, Naruto," dan gadis itu pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

" _Siapa pun tau kalau kau memiliki hubungan yang mendalam dengan Naruto."_

Diam!

" _Bagaimana pun kami semua tau kalau dari dulu Naruto sangat menyukaimu."_

Diam! Itu dulu.

" _Kupikir tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai akhirnya kau membalas perasaannya. Yah, mengingat cinta bisa muncul karna terbiasa."_

Diam!

" _Rasakan! Sekarang yang berada di sisi Naruto bukan kau lagi! Tapi Hinata!"_

Diaaamm!

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari _emerald_ -nya, secepat kilat Sakura menutup mulutnya, mencegah isakkan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis di sini. Naruto masih ada. Naruto tepat berada di belakangnya. Karena itu ia tidak boleh sampai menangis.

Bodohnya ia. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia tidak menyadarinya. Padahal ia sudah sangat bergantung pada sinar matahari laki-laki itu. Dan begitu sinar itu pergi, baru lah ia merasa kehilangan.

" _Berbahagia lah dengan hubungan barumu dengan Sasuke."_

Dan kata-kata Naruto yang terngiang di otaknya itu semakin membuat air matanya menderas. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Percuma. Walaupun ia sudah menyadarinya sekarang. Ia tau ia sudah terlambat—sangat terlambat. Karna baik ia maupun Naruto, kini sudah memiliki hubungan baru dengan orang lain. Ia sudah memiliki ikatan dengan Sasuke, dan Naruto sendiri sudah memulai ikatan itu dengan Hinata. Ia tidak bisa merusaknya. Bagaimana pun hubungan mereka yang dulu sudah berakhir.

 _Naruto, maaf. Entah semenjak kapan, aku baru menyadari—_

— _aku jatuh cinta padamu._

 _Tapi ini sudah sangat terlambat, bukan?_

.

.

.

xXx

.

.

.

Menatap kepergian Sakura di depannya, Naruto memegang dadanya. Perih.

Sadar lah Naruto! Kau sudah merelakannya! Dia bahagia bersama Sasuke. Dan kau juga bahagia kalau ia bahagia.

Mata lelaki itu perlahan mulai perih. Ia ingat bagaimana dulu saat di genin ia mencoba mencari perhatian gadis itu. Tapi tingkah konyolnya itu sama sekali tidak bisa membuat gadis itu menoleh menatapnya. Mata gadis itu selalu tertuju ke arah Sasuke—ia tau itu.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya. Ia meyukai gadis itu sejak kecil, bukan—mencintai lebih tepatnya.

" _Aku akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk memenangkan hati Sakura. Sungguh! Tidak ada hal yang lebih bisa membuatku bahagia selain saat dia memilihku suatu hari nanti. Namun bagiku, asal Sakura bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."_

Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum tipis saat mengingat kata-katanya dulu. Ah, betapa naifnya ia. Menarik napas pelan, Naruto mulai berbalik pergi.

Bahkan sampai akhir gadis itu tetap tidak membalas perasaannya. Dan ia di sini hanya bisa menata hati yang hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi tak apa, ia sudah puas bisa berada di samping gadis itu.

 _Sakura-chan, maaf. Aku mencintaimu—_

— _dan aku ragu apakah aku bisa melupakanmu._

 _Kelihatannya cinta ini akan terus terpendam sampai akhir. Apakah… pernah setitik saja kau merasa jatuh cinta padaku?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **Gak usah di cek ulang. Iya ini bener kok** _ **pair**_ **-nya SasuSaku dan NaruHina. Alo emang sengaja ngambil pairing canon-nya. Oke, Alo tau ini gaje banget! Mana Alo ngerubah seenaknya lagi. Alasan kenapa Alo ngebuat fic ini adalah karna mendadak Alo keingat sama Naruto. Coba deh diingat-ingat gimana dulu pas genin dia sukanya sama Sakura, di situ Alo kepikiran, gimana mungkin dia bisa semudah itu ngelupain Sakura. Pasti dia butuh waktu yang cukup lama. Gimana pun juga Sakura itu cinta pertamanya cuy. Dan Alo salut banget deh sama Hinata yang selalu berjuang untuk bisa berada di sisi Naruto.**

 **Dan juga buat Sakura, kita tau selama ini dia selalu mengandalkan Naruto. Apa pun yang terjadi, Naruto selalu siap siaga di sisinya Sakura. Jadi melihat pengorbanan Naruto yang begitu banyak, bukannya gak mungkin kalo akhirnya hati Sakura luluh juga.**

 **Dan untuk bang toyib Sasuke. Alo no comment deh. Maklum semenjak baca Naruto gaiden Alo jadi sakit ati sama dia. Tapi Alo masi yakin banget deh mamanya Sarada itu emang Sakura.**

 **Yowes lah, ini lah awal yang ngebuat Alo jadi pengen bikin fic ini. Alo tau ceritanya gaje, dan endingnya gak bisa di bilang hepi ending pula, padahal judulnya jelas-jelas Happy Ending.**

 **Oke, akhir kata...**

 **...Jangan lupa review yaaaaa**


End file.
